Mission Accomplished
by sailor silvimoon
Summary: The whole group was tired of the obvious attraction between Damon and Alaric who were too stubborn to admit it. Add to that an unlimited stock of alcohol and a whole Original family, you'll end up with a night full of possibility
1. Chapter 1

Title: **MISSION ACCOMPLISHED  
**Type: Two - shot  
Characters: Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Alaric, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Anna  
Pairing: Damon/Alaric (main pairing) Damon/Elijah (possibility)  
Other pairings: Stefan/Elena, Caroline/Klaus, Jeremy/Anna, Bonnie/Kol, Matt/Rebekah,  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Rating: M  
Chapters: 1/2  
Status: Complete  
Summary: The whole group was tired of the obvious attraction between Damon and Alaric who were too stubborn to admit it. Add to that an unlimited stock of alcohol and a whole Original family, you'll end up with a night full of possibility

**AN**/ He, he, he! Another story! I realize it probably won't look like it, but this is actually a Dalaric story, with a touch of Delijah. Dalaric, Delijah, Delijah, Dalaric...How to choose? I know, I'm bad...but the words just kept coming... I'm on a roll, guys! The idea for this story came to me in a dream. Pretty please review, tell me what you think.

Oh yeah, nothing to do with the serie, just a touch here and there. Just one slightly AU, where all of them are living peacefully in Mystic Falls. Elena is a vampire, Alaric and Jenna are alive.

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own TVD

**NOTE:**  
_Italic _- thoughts, inner monologues  
**Bold** - text messages

**WARNING: ****slash**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"I can't take this anymore!'' Caroline suddenly whined.

''What's wrong now?'' Bonnie asked, sharing a look with Elena.

They were drinking coffee on the terrace outside the Grill, the only bar in Mystic Falls. It was a sunny day and the town seemed quite busy with citizens wandering around, or just taking a walk. Their classes were over for today so the girls decided to enjoy the warmth of the sun before the rain starts. It was autumn and the leaves started to fall from the trees. According to the weather channel, this was the last sunny day this year.

''Haven't you seen them today? They are so into each other, but both too stubborn to admit. They drive me crazy!''

''I have no idea what you're talking about.'' Bonnie said, sarcasm dripping in her tone, and Caroline send a dark look her way. ''Of course we did! We are not blind, you know?'' She added, rolling her eyes at the blonde sitting across her.

Elena giggled before she spoke. ''Damon was sitting on Alaric's desk, whispering something that even I couldn't hear. I swear, neither of them noticed we entered the classroom, they were too busy gazing at each other.''

''Not until Stefan cleared his throat did they move.'' Bonnie giggled as well, remembering what occurred only a few hours earlier.

''Bonnie, can you do a spell or something?'' Caroline asked.

''No. I can't interfere in life like that, Caroline. They have to get there by themselves.''

''What good is it then to be a witch if you can't interfere in a friend's love life?'' Caroline huffed in annoyance. ''Just push them together, or a truth serum, or whatnot!''

''It could backfire, and then, we would have an angry Damon. ''Bonnie rolled her eyes again. ''He has finally calmed down. I, for one, prefer this Damon.''

''I still can't believe he fell in love with our teacher/vampire hunter!'' Caroline mused aloud. ''I mean, Alaric is kinda cute and handsome, if you want someone that old, but I thought he will forever be in love with Elena.''

''Elena is sitting next to you, Caroline!'' Elena rolled her eyes, sharing a look with Bonnie, who chuckled. ''And, Alaric is not old! He is, what, thirty? And Damon is twenty-seven. I think they are perfect for each other.''

''If you forget the fact Damon is a vampire, and Alaric a vampire hunter. If, or when, they end up together, they will kill each other!'' Bonnie commented.

''Yeah. Luckily, Alaric has a ring that will bring him back.'' Elena added.

''What I wanna know, is, how or when did it start?'' Caroline mused. ''From the beginning, Damon had been suspicious of Alaric, then we found out he killed his wife, Elena's birth mother. Alaric even tried to kill him and failed, getting killed instead. And now, they are all but kissing! And they are driving me crazy! All they do, is gazing at each other, and throwing looks when the other one isn't looking. And the way Alaric's heartbeat increased, every time Damon is near him... At first, they were cute, but now, I just want to tell them to jump on each other and get it over with!''

Elena and Bonnie waited patiently while Caroline huffed and talked. They knew it would be a mute point to interrupt their friend when she gets in one of her moods. By the end of her speech, all three of them were laughing.

''Well, I think I may know when it started.'' Elena said, and leaned forward in conspiracy. ''Matt told me...it was the night we had to save Stefan from the tomb vampires, remember?'' When Bonnie and Caroline nodded, she continued. ''Well, he told me he was working that night, and they were both at the bar, drinking, when Damon turned toward Alaric and said that they made a good team. He referred them as a _'team badass'_, when suddenly Alaric punched him. Hard. And broke his nose. Since that day, they often drank together and, I don't know, formed a friendship of sorts. Then, there was the night Damon and Anna got captured. Alaric saved Damon from that burning building, and even gave him his blood to recover. We didn't even know what was happening, when Damon rushed back, returning with Anna.''

''And don't forget the day Damon was dying from the werewolf bite. Alaric was with him the whole time.'' Caroline added.

''Thanks to Elijah, the sacrifice didn't happen, and now, all of us are living peacefully, in the same town.'' Bonnie said gratefully.

''You know, something must've happen that day when Damon was dying. They were acting strange for a while.'' Caroline frowned.

''They kissed.'' Elena shrugged her shoulders, shocking Bonnie and Caroline, and their jaws dropped.

''WHAT!?''

Stefan told me, saw it with his own eyes, before he walked in with the cure.'' Elena explained.

''And what did your aunt Jenna said about that? She and Alaric were together, weren't they?'' Bonnie asked.

''She said she kinda suspected as much. She also witnessed their behavior, noticed they were drawn to each other. However, she is not sad or devastated as I thought she would be.''

''Oh? I thought she was quite smitten with Alaric.'' Caroline said, confused.

''Nope!'' Elena popped the 'p'. ''She is, in fact, in love with someone else. Someone we all know.'' She added smugly, leaning back in her seat.

''Who?'' Caroline and Bonnie asked in the same time.

''Elijah.''

''No way! Elijah?'' Bonnie asked in shock.

''Seriously?'' Caroline's eyes went wide at Elena's words. ''How haven't I noticed that? I usually notice this kind of things?'' She added, thinking aloud.

''You were focused on Damon and Alaric.'' Bonnie giggled.

''See? Another reason we have to do something! They are messing with my matchmaking radar!'' She said in annoyance.

''We'll think of something, don't worry.'' Elena tried to calm her blonde friend.

''What are you two doing tomorrow night?'' Caroline asked after a moment of silence, suddenly all perky and excited.

In instant, Bonnie and Elena were alarmed. They looked at each other, then answered in the same time. ''Nothing?'' It sounded more like a question, than a statement.

''Excellent!'' Caroline smiled brightly, then quickly started forming plans. ''We are having a party at the Grill, then! I'll ask Matt to let us stay after closing. Elena, tell Jenna and Stefan to come. Damon and Alaric too. I'll tell Tyler. You said Jeremy and Anna are coming back, invite them too. I suppose we should also invite Elijah and the rest of the Originals.''

''Them? Why?'' Elena asked surprised.

''The more, the merrier!'' Caroline said, then got up. ''I have to go! Lot's of planning, and so little time!''

''What are you up to, Care?'' Bonnie asked suspiciously.

''You'll see! Just you wait! Tomorrow night will be the night neither Alaric or Damon will ever forget!'' Caroline spoke cryptically, and before either Elena or Bonnie could comment, she was gone.

''Sometimes, her personality scares me.'' Bonnie shaked her head and looked at her best friend.

''You and me both, Bon. You and me both.''

/

Caroline was really busy. First, she had to talk to Matt and secure the Grill for the event. She told him what she planned, and after some major pleading, he finally accepted. Then she went to the Salvatore Boarding House. Both Stefan and Damon were there, and they were easily to persuade, since Stefan already knew Caroline was up to something that involved his brother and Alaric. Elena texted him a warning of a blonde hurricane coming their way. Damon was, at first, suspicious, but when Stefan started begging to have a nice evening, acting and lying through his teeth, barely holding back a laugh, he caved, and accepted as well. He didn't saw the wink Caroline sent to Stefan.

''I'll tell Ric.'' Damon said, when Caroline told them who she wanted to invite.

''You do that, Damon.'' Caroline smirked, and Damon narrowed his eyes at her. ''Bye!'' With that, she turned on her feet, and like a wind, she was gone from the Boarding House.

''What is she up to?'' Damon asked his brother suspiciously.

''Who knows? It's Caroline.'' Stefan shrugged his shoulders, even though he had his suspicions.

Her next stop was Mikaelson mansion. Luckily, only Klaus was there, so she told him her plan. Klaus agreed immediately, part because he wanted to spend some time with her, and part because that will be a perfect opportunity to mess with Damon. He, as well, noticed the looks the teacher and the older Salvatore threw at each other, noticed how close they are. There was also that time he was in Alaric's body. The teacher was constantly turned on whenever Damon was near him. Let's just say, he never wants to repeat those five days. Ever! The nights were worse. He was moaning Damon's name, dreaming how...

Klaus shook his head to get rid of the memories and gave Caroline a foolproof advice, and after hearing it, she grinned. It was perfect. Klaus promised they will be there, without telling his siblings the reason.

Tyler was out of town, so she went shopping, noticing she wasn't the only one with the same idea. She saw Rebekah, buying the green, silk, strapless dress she wanted for herself. However, Caroline had to admit, even reluctantly, it suited Rebekah much better. In the same store, Caroline, finally, after trying dozens different dresses, found the perfect one. Silk, sky blue, strapless, with a touch of lace. Both dresses will be perfect for the prom that was approaching. However, she was on a different mission today. And that is finding something to wear for tomorrow's party.

''So, Bekah, have you heard from Klaus today?'' Caroline casually asked, while they were walking through the mall.

''You DO realize we live together? I will see him later. Why?'' Rebekah asked, looking at the blonde.

''So, you don't know?''

''Know what?''

''Well, I'm throwing a party tomorrow night at the Grill, and earlier, I went to see Klaus to invite all of you.''

''You want the whole Original family at your party? Are you drunk?'' Rebekah stopped walking, in shock.

''Sure, why not? Look, all of us are living here now, and we are all friends.'' At Rebekah's raised eyebrow, she continued. ''Sort of. It will be a nice party. What do you say?''

''Fine. I'll be there. I don't know about Elijah and Kol, though.'' Rebekah sighed. ''Who will be there?''

''Well, the four of you, Stefan and Damon, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy and Anna. And me, of course.''

''Anna?'' Rebekah asked. ''I don't think I know her.''

''She is a great girl. I'm sure you'll like her. Two years ago, when Damon was still obsessed with getting Katherine out of the tomb, Anna appeared. She wanted to open the tomb for her own reasons, getting her mother out of there. Anyway, on the Founder's day there was this whole drama going on. Long story short, Damon saved Anna when they were captured. She and her mother left town soon after, but she kept contact with Jeremy. So, last week, Jeremy went to see her, and now, they are coming back together.'' Caroline explained.

''So, basically, you are doing a couples theme?'' Rebekah smirked, after Caroline stopped talking. She knew most of the story that involved the Salvatore brothers, Katherine, and what occurred in 1864.

''What do you mean?''

''Well, let's see. Here we have Stefan and Elena. Jeremy and Anna. You and Klaus. Kol and Bonnie, since he is obsessed with her. Matt and me, sure, we are not a couple, not yet, anyway. And Damon and Alaric. The only single one will be Elijah, or will Jenna be there as well?'' She asked, knowing her older brother liked Elena's aunt.

''I don't know about Jenna, but I told Elena to invite her. However, Damon and Alaric are not together.'' Caroline pointed out.

''Hence the party, right?'' Rebekah asked, putting things together.

''They are driving me crazy!'' Caroline huffed. ''And you can work your charm on Matt!''

''Sure. See you tomorrow, then.'' Rebekah laughed.

/

On the night of the party, Matt was working, so he and Caroline rearranged the tables, so all of them could sit together, making more room for dancing, in the process. Damon and Alaric were already there, playing pool, when Stefan arrived with Elena and Bonnie. Jeremy and Anna arrived a minute later.

''Damon!'' Anna greeted him happily, nodding at Alaric, then hugged the older Salvatore. Since he saved her life, she treated him like an older brother, and Damon felt the same.

''Annabel, Jeremy. Look what the wind brought back to our little cozy town.'' Damon smiled in a welcome way, noticing how Anna rolled her eyes when he said her full name.

''Damon. Alaric.'' Jeremy greeted them fondly.

''So, what brings you kids back?'' Alaric asked.

''Well, Anna will enroll the school again until we graduate, So, she will be your new student.'' Jeremy answered, and Damon snorted at his words.

''Back in school? Yuck! Why, Annabel? You know more than all teachers combine! No offence, Ric!'' He said to his friend who rolled his eyes. ''You and I could have so much fun while these kids are in school, learning things they will never need.''

Before Anna could answer, Stefan arrived with Bonnie and Elena, who smirked.

''Well, for someone who doesn't like school, you are often there. I wonder why?''

''My brother, lost for words!'' Stefan laughed. ''I'm definitively writing this down in my journal!'' He didn't miss the startled look on Alaric's face, and judging by the smirks around him, neither did anyone else.

''What will you drink, Annabel?'' Damon asked, changing the topic, and pointedly ignoring his brother, who was now smiling brightly.

''Vodka-tonic, for starts.'' Anna answered.

''Welcome home.'' Damon said gently, raising his glass in salute, when Matt and Caroline brought the drinks. ''Keep it coming, Matt.'' He added.

Anna was touched by his gesture, and she felt Jeremy squeezing her hand in support. Those words had a double meaning, everyone knew that. She returned to the town she grew up, and she was welcomed in their lives. Her home was this town, and this people around her. The rest, who were standing around, were shocked hearing that. Damon rarely showed he cared, he was rarely this open...

''Thank you. Thank you all.'' Anna smiled, blinking back the tears.

''Okay, enough of this mushy stuff! Let's dance!'' Caroline said, dragging Bonnie to the podium, then yelled. ''Matt, hit the music!''

Soon, the podium was full of people, dancing, including Damon and Alaric. Even though it seemed they didn't danced together, they were pretty close to one another. Sometimes, their hips touched and they brushed against each other. Damon was definitively flirting, that was obvious to everyone. Sometimes, it even seemed they would kiss, but Damon would back off in the last second. Caroline, who was watching them, groaned in frustration. Suddenly, she felt arms around her waist, and she was twirled around, meeting a smile that caused her heart to beet faster.

''Klaus.'' She breathed.

''Beautiful as always.'' He whispered in her ear. ''Let's dance.''

And they did. Since the music was loud, they could talk without fear someone could hear. Klaus told her he arrived alone, and that the rest of his siblings will come later. They talked about what they are about to do, and Caroline was a bit worried, but Klaus assured her it will be alright.

Three hours later, they were all sitting around the table, recouping the strength, for the next round. Stefan had his arm over Elena's shoulder, next to them were Anna and Jeremy, Damon sat across Alaric and Bonnie, and Caroline and Matt on the end, since he technically worked. He was the closest to the bar, having a quick access, so he could serve the customers. Caroline noticed the second Rebekah, Elijah and Kol entered the Grill, and she smirked seeing how her blonde friend went straight to the bar, Elijah following her. Matt got up and went to serve them, then started talking with the blonde Original. They were all pretty drunk, especially Damon, courtesy of Caroline who refilled his glass every once and a while.

Klaus watched from his hiding spot, discreetly of course, holding back a smile, but Kol, who arrived with Rebekah and Elijah, saw the traitorous twitch on Klaus's lips, and knowing his brother, knew he was up to something.

''What are you up to, Klaus?'' Kol asked, as he stood next to his older brother.

''I have no idea what you mean.'' Klaus answered, not even looking at him. ''You drunk already? Tsk, tsk.'' He added disapprovingly.

''Are you forgetting the fact that I KNOW you, brother? I know you have something planned, and if it is a prank, I want in.'' When Klaus merely raised an eyebrow at him, he continued. ''I've been here for over an hour. I've noticed you whispering something with Caroline and how she is trying to get Salvatore drunk. Now, since I know you're quite smitten with her, that raised a red flag. And there is also a suspicious fact, she invited ALL of us to her party. Especially Elijah, the only one of us who didn't get the fun gene.''

''You have too much time on your hands.'' Klaus commented, shaking his head, but he was very surprised and proud, how his brother managed to caught all that.

''Klaus, what ever it is, I want in.'' Kol warned. ''I'm bored.''

''I'll think about it, okay?'' Klaus sighed.

And he did. Kol, when bored, could mean trouble for their lives here. And that is something he didn't want. On the other hand, Kol could help with his plan. Of all his siblings, Kol was similar to him. They shared the same devious mind. Making a decision, he signaled his brother.

''Fine, you're in. Follow my lead and listen at the conversation at that table.'' Klaus whispered, pointing at the table where Caroline and everyone else was sitting. Then he signaled her, and she nodded.

''Damon? Truth or dare?'' Caroline suddenly asked, after receiving a signal from Klaus.

She was worried how this night will end. Messing with an Original was not smart, but she trusted Klaus, otherwise she would never suggest what she said next. She was also bored, drunk, and wanting to do something fun, especially if it will push Damon and Alaric closer. And also, something was telling her, that the plan will work. Call it a hunch or whatever, she always listen to that feeling.

''Dare, duh! Truth is overrated, and who knows what you'll ask to reveal.'' Damon slurred.

''I knew you would say that!'' Caroline grinned. ''I have a perfect one for you, lover boy!''

''Oh? Should I do a strip here?'' Damon wiggled his eyes, his head spinning.

''No. Better. That one could be for someone else, though. However, I want your word, in front of all of us, you won't back down?'' She warned, ignoring the looks from Elena and Bonnie.

He should've knew she was up to something, and if he wasn't drunk as he was, he would've definitively think it through, but as it happens, that was not the case, and he agreed.

''Ok, Damon. The dare is that you go over there, to Elijah, and French him, for full five minutes. And make it a good one!''

''WHAT?!'' Everyone at the table looked at Caroline in shock, and Damon's eyes went wide.

They weren't the only ones. Kol's jaw, hearing the dare, dropped, and he looked at the smirking face of his brother.

''I bow to your brilliance, brother.'' He said, after a second, then they continued listening the conversation.

''Excuse me? You want me to do what?'' Damon finally asked.

''You heard me! And you gave your word.'' Caroline smiled brightly.

''Do you want me get killed? He is an Original, for God's sake!'' Damon asked, stunned.

''Don't tell me that a big bad boy, Damon Salvatore, is afraid of my brother?'' A voice spoke behind, causing all of them to turn and look up to the source.

''Klaus, Kol.'' Stefan greeted them. ''This is not your business.''

Even though he knew Caroline invited them, and wanted for all of them to have some great time together, Klaus, Kol and Damon in the same room was a recipe for disaster. He was still processing the fact Caroline wanted Damon to kiss Elijah. He couldn't understand how will that help their cause to push his brother and Alaric to one another. With the back of his eye, he saw Alaric throwing dark glares at Caroline, Damon, and even Elijah. Then it hit him! The jealousy card! He had to bite his tongue to prevent a sudden laughter that almost escaped. However, Caroline's dare could backfire. Elijah could easily kill Damon, and that wasn't something he wanted. Not now when they just started to get along.

''On the contrary, mate! You see, I, as it happens, want to see my brother loose, and Miss Forbes just made a perfect opportunity for that to happen. Besides, if Damon ends up hurt, that will be a bonus.'' Klaus smirked.

''Chicken, Salvatore?'' Kol quipped, looking at Damon, who gritted his teeth.

NO ONE could call him a chicken and live through to tell it. Unfortunately, Kol was older and stronger than him, so he couldn't do anything to the little bastard who was pushing his buttons. He stood up, and after sending an apologizing look to Alaric, who was watching him openmouthed, still in shock, Damon proceeded walking toward Elijah. He gulped, as he sat down on a stool next to Original vampire.

/

Elijah was having a pleasant evening with his siblings. He was surprised when he got home, seeing all of them waiting for him, and especially, when Klaus and Rebekah informed him, he was invited to a party Caroline Forbes was throwing at the Grill. He was slightly disappointed Jenna couldn't come, but she had to stay at her campus, since she had an exam early the next day. He liked her, a lot. She knew how to have fun, but she was also smart and gentle. She was also a good kisser. Her enthusiasm an curiosity about his life was also charming, and from time to time, he found himself, telling her things, no one, not even his siblings, knew. And she didn't judged him. She accepted him as he was. A man, and a vampire.

Even though he was deep in his thoughts, he was well aware what was going on around him. He came here with Kol an Rebekah, since Klaus decided going alone and before them. After a while, Kol got lost in the crowd, and he was left with his sister, who was shamelessly flirting with the bartender and Elena's friend, Matt. He was trying very hard not to laugh, since the human send him worried glances, from time to time. It was obvious his sister liked this human, and he wasn't going to interfere. They were finally forming a quiet, and pleasant, life here, and it felt good.

Looking around the bar, he spotted his two brothers standing by the table where a familiar group was sitting. He could clearly see that Klaus, Kol an Caroline were smiling, while the rest of them were, for some reason, shocked. And that meant trouble. He was just planning to walk over there and investigate what is going on, when suddenly, the older Salvatore sat beside him. Immediately, he noticed Damon was drunk and nervous, and he raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow at the young vampire. Klaus and the rest of the group were just in his eyesight, and he could tell they were watching them and smirking. Knowing he will find the reason soon enough, he spoke.

''What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?'' He asked politely.

''Please don't kill me.'' Damon said, nervously looking at him.

''Why would I...?'' Elijah started to ask, but was stopped when Damon leaned toward him and pressed his lips on his.

The kiss started as a gentle one, with Damon, slowly exploring Elijah's lips, but soon, it turned into a heated one. Elijah opened his mouth, part in shock, part in want, giving Damon the opportunity to push his tongue inside. Theirs tongues fought for domination, and Elijah found himself getting aroused. He had to admit, for a young vampire, Damon was very skilled kisser. In his life, Elijah had dozens male lovers, but not one of them could get him aroused by a simple kiss.

Their bodies moved toward each other in the same time, wanting to feel body against body. Elijah grabbed Damon by his waist, pulling him closer. Their aroused members rubbed against each other, increasing the mutual need that both of them felt. The need to continue, to explore, to rip their clothes off...

In the back of his mind, Elijah was aware how the whole bar quieted, there was a sound of a broken glass nearby. The thought that his siblings are watching them, the thought of Jenna, crossed his mind, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered, was the mouth he was devouring in this moment. He wanted Damon. He wanted him badly.

/

'I'm dead. I'm sooooo dead!' Damon thought, while he walked toward the Original vampire, sitting at the bar. He was so nervous about what he was about to do, and he could tell Elijah knew when he raised an eyebrow at him.

''What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?'' He heard Elijah asking him politely, and he was surprised to feel tingles simply by hearing his voice. 'I'm drunk. That must be the reason.' He thought.

''Please don't kill me.'' He answered nervously, his voice shaking.

''Why would I...'' Elijah started to ask, but Damon pressed his lips on the Original vampire before he could finish the question.

If there was one thing he was good at it, it was how to kiss and seduce. He started gently, slowly brushing his lips against Elijah's, then licked them with his tongue. Kissing men wasn't any different from kissing women. The same rules applied. Start slowly, then increase the pressure, deepening the kiss.

In his life, Damon had three male lovers, in total, and been kissed by four. The fourth one was Alaric. The only man he felt something deeper than simple attraction. He fell in love with him. He asked Alaric to kiss him, on his deathbed, wanting that to be his last memory before he dies. After Stefan brought the cure, at first, things between them were a bit awkward, neither of them knowing where they stand, but their friendship stayed intact. However, Damon wanted more. He needed more. He wanted to explore the possibility of them together. And he was certain Ric felt the came. They were dancing around each other for months, getting closer by the day, throwing looks at one another... Damon could hear Ric's heartbeat going faster when he would lean and whisper something into his ear, he could smell the arousal, but in the same time, they were both scared of the outcome. And now, he was kissing Elijah.

Damon deepened the kiss when Elijah opened his mouth, and their tongues twirled together. For a second, he was startled when Elijah started kissing him back, and pulled him closer to himself. He could feel Elijah was aroused as him, sensing it, as they rubbed against each other.

Somewhere, in the distance, he heard a glass breaking, and a sudden silence in a crowded bar. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, especially wanting this, and that Alaric, the man he loved, was watching, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Elijah. He wanted to rip his tailor-made suit and bury himself deep into him.

All too soon, the reality came crashing down, and they broke the kiss, moving away from each other at the same time. Noticing his hands were still laying on Elijah's shoulders, Damon quickly lowered them down, and taking advantage of the fact Elijah was still stunned by the kiss, he returned toward the table, where everyone, but Alaric, who was throwing daggers at him, were wide-eyed and shell shocked.

/

Rebekah was sitting at the bar, not far from her brother, and using her charms to seduce Matt. It was working, because he was smiling and, as far as she could see and tell, he was totally into her. It was actually adorable seeing him throwing worried glances at her brother, whenever she would touch him, or got closer to him, but she knew Elijah wouldn't do anything to Matt.

While talking to Matt, she noticed her other two brothers, Klaus and Kol, approaching the table where, the Salvatore brothers and the rest of the gang were sitting, and she could clearly see they were already drunk. She couldn't quite hear what they were talking about, but the next moment, Klaus, Kol and Caroline were smiling, while the rest of them were shocked, and Alaric angry. Knowing it had something to do with Caroline's plan to get Damon and Alaric together, she waited.

Not a minute later, she saw Damon sitting beside Elijah, and she was able to hear their short conversation. Before she could even understand why would Damon ask Elijah not to kill him, she saw them kissing. She couldn't believe it! Damon was kissing Elijah! In a crowded bar, in front of everyone! In front of Alaric! She blinked, then looked at Mat, to see if he is seeing it too. He did. The glass he was holding went crushing on the floor. But, what shocked her the most, was, that her brother was kissing Damon back! In addition, being so close to them, she could also smell their arousal.

The kiss ended, and she saw Damon walking away. She looked at Elijah, and he was, as far as she could tell, still under the influence of what just happened.

''What the hell? Did you saw...'' Matt's voice brought her back.

''I sure did.'' She mumbled.

/

That was...HOT!'' Caroline said, finally able to speak, after witnessing Damon and Elijah kissing. Klaus send her a look and she shrugged her shoulders. ''What? I say what I think.''

Damon didn't said a word, he just returned to his seat, and after drinking the Bourbon he left behind, he looked at Alaric, and gulped. Because, Alaric was mad. His lips were formed in a thin line, eyes blazing at Damon, jaw set in stone, and arms crossed over his chest.

''Ric...'' Damon started cockily, wanting to turn the uncomfortable silence and the whole situation into a joke, but Alaric cut him off.

''Not even a word, Salvatore! I don't want to hear it.''

''But...'' Damon tried again, but with no success.

''Not a word, Damon!'' Alaric hissed through his teeth.

''Would someone care to explain why Damon just kissed me?'' Elijah asked, arriving to their table, Rebekah and Matt quickly following behind. ''Judging by your smirk, Klaus, I gather it got something with you.'' He added, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

''Well...you see...um...'' Caroline started, but Klaus interrupted her.

''I dared Damon to do that.''

Elijah didn't miss the grateful look Caroline send to Klaus, and how everyone at the table seemed surprised at his words. He also noticed how angry the teacher was, for the reason he didn't know. He was glaring at Damon, and him. And Damon suddenly got very uncomfortable when he arrived and stood close to the young vampire. _'So, he is also affected by the kiss. Interesting.'_ He thought.

''I must say, I was surprised.'' Kol smirked. ''I didn't think you had it in you, big brother.''

''A dare, you say?'' Elijah asked, ignoring Kol. ''Can I play too?''

''Sure. Why not?'' Klaus answered casually, but worried inside.

''Excellent!'' Elijah smiled sweetly. ''You two are grounded for a month in the basement, with no cell phones, no entertainment, no nothing. In addition, on a limited animal blood. How does that sound?''

''And if we refuse?'' Kol asked, looking at his brother in shock. He will go crazy with nothing to do for a whole month, and his brother knew that.

''You'll do it the easy way or the hard way. Your choice. Either way, it will happen, so don't even think of escaping, Kol.'' Elijah warned, and Kol gulped. ''I would suggest you enjoy this night, because it will be your last. At least for a month. The dare starts tomorrow. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going home.'' He said, looking at everyone at the table, but his eyes lingered for a few seconds longer on a black haired vampire, who blushed when their eyes met.

''Have something to take care of?''

Sometimes, Kol's mouth worked faster than his brain, and besides, he loved tormenting his older brothers, especially Elijah. He paid no mind to Klaus, who hit him with his elbow, or the chocking sounds around him.

''Excuse me?'' Elijah slowly turned around, and looked straight at the smirking face of his youngest sibling.

''What do modern people call it nowadays?'' Kol continued, musing aloud, placing his finger on his chin as if he was thinking. ''Oh yeah, now I remember. Shake the snake? Pump the python? Yank the crank?''

''Kol, for heaven's sake, shut the hell up!'' Rebekah spoke, looking between her two brothers nervously.

''I would suggest you listen to our sister, Kol.'' Elijah warned, but Kol was having too much fun to stop now. If he was going to be grounded, he might as well make it worth it.

Elijah knew very well what his brother tried to accomplish, but he will be damned if he succeeds. However, everyone could see Kol was pushing his buttons as his lips formed into a thin line, and his eyes narrowed dangerously. Not the mention the vein on his forehead that suddenly appeared.

''Oh, come on, OLD brother!'' Kol rolled his eyes. ''We all saw it! It's no shame if you admit you were, and if I may add, still are, turned on, and that you need to rush home and take care of that little problem of yours! I'm sure Salvatore will love to come and finish what he started, right champ?'' He smirked at Damon, who, only because Stefan was holding him, didn't lounged at him, then he looked back at his brother. ''That was one hell of a kiss! For an old man, you really know how to do it properly. I was actually surprised seeing you loose. You are way too serious! Live a little! Otherwise, you'll end up like Stefan here, all brooding!''

''We certainly don't want that. One brooding vampire is more than enough.'' Damon mumbled to himself, not realizing he spoke aloud, and earned a sharp glare from Stefan and Elijah.

Klaus and Kol laughed, while the rest were too shocked to speak or do anything. Alaric kept glaring at Damon, certain Kol was right. Damon wanted to go with Elijah and fuck him. And, after he saw those extra seconds when the Original vampire looked at Damon, an obvious invitation, Elijah wanted it too.

''What do you say we move this party to our home? We can make it as an adult one. We have rooms enough.'' Kol suggested, winking at his brother, Damon, and finally, at Bonnie, who narrowed her eyes at him.

''You do realize I'm a witch, don't you?''

''Oh, come on, witchy! Live a little! Life is short, take the best of what's offering. Carpe diem! I promise, I won't bite!'' Kol said, then lowered his voice seductively. ''Unless if you don't want me to.''

Before anyone could answer, Alaric suddenly spoke, sarcasm visible in his tone, and never moving his glare from Damon. ''Sure, why not! I'm sure our lover boy will looooove to continue what he started.''

''Ric, please, don't do this.'' Damon sighed.

''Am I missing something?'' Kol frowned, looking between Damon and Alaric, and then laughed, when he figured it out.

He wasn't the only one. Elijah now understood why the teacher was angry and glaring at him and Damon the whole time. And Damon obviously feels something for the teacher, more than friendship. Otherwise, he wouldn't look so guilty. However, he knew those two were friends, not lovers, and certainly not a couple. His brain started working, putting the pieces together. _'Damon and Alaric aren't together but they have feelings for each other. Everyone here must've know about it. The party. Caroline could've invite only Klaus and Rebekah, but she invited all of us. Klaus and Caroline working together. The dare. Klaus covering for Caroline. To what purpose? They certainly didn't expect I would respond to the kiss, so it wasn't about me. It was about Damon and... Alaric! The teacher glared at me and Damon. Was he jealous? The jealousy card! A foolproof plan to bring two people together! And Klaus only wanted to pull a prank on me, and probably mess with Damon. Kol, being Kol, decided to join in!' _Sensing someone was watching him, Elijah looked toward the source. Klaus. Then he felt his phone vibrating.

**I know you've figured it out. I'm the one who suggested you, don't blame Caroline. And Kol is just trying to tick you off. Don't give him the pleasure. **

Elijah typed back. _**Oh, I DO know what he is trying to do, don't worry. I will deal with him some day, when he least expect it. I'm not upset or anything, so ease up. I'm curious, though. When did that happen?**_

**For quite some time, apparently. They are all fed up with them. Hence, tonight. Thank you, brother.**

They stopped communicating via text messages, just in time to hear Kol's whine, and Klaus rolled his eyes, sharing a look with his other brother. _'This will be a long night.'_ Elijah thought.

''Oh, come on!'' Kol whined. ''We have enough alcohol, music, everything we need for a good party! Please come.''

Knowing Kol will pester until everyone agrees, Elijah sighed. ''Please, come. Or he won't stop.''

Eventually, everyone, in their drunken state, agreed, and soon, they found themselves at the Mikaelson mansion.

* * *

**AN/ **This was supposed to be a one-shot, but it grew larger than I initiated in the beginning. Elijah is to blame, you will see why I'm saying that. Since the story is completed, I will post both chapters today. Enjoy and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **MISSION ACCOMPLISHED  
**Type: Two - shot  
Characters: Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Alaric, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Anna  
Pairing: Damon/Alaric (main pairing) Damon/Elijah (possibility)  
Other pairings: Stefan/Elena, Caroline/Klaus, Jeremy/Anna, Bonnie/Kol, Matt/Rebekah,  
Genre: Humor, Romance  
Rating: M  
Chapters: 2/2  
Status: Complete  
Summary: The whole group was tired of the obvious attraction between Damon and Alaric who were too stubborn to admit it. Add to that an unlimited stock of alcohol and a whole Original family, you'll end up with a night full of possibility

**AN**/ Here it is, chapter two! Let me remind you, it probably won't look like it, but this is actually a Dalaric story, with a touch of Delijah. Dalaric, Delijah, Delijah, Dalaric...How to choose?

**DISCLAIMER:** Don't own TVD

**NOTE:** _Italic _- thoughts, inner monologues

**WARNING: ****slash**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Upon arriving, Kol went straight to the music stereo, and three seconds later, the silence was replaced with a fast rhythm. Klaus and Stefan rearranged the furniture, leaving the middle of the room empty for the dancing. Rebekah brought a lot of alcohol from the cellar, Anna and Jeremy helping her with the crates. Rebekah was surprised at how easy she befriended Anna. They both had a tough life, both lived alone for centuries. Half an hour later, they were, once again, drunk and dancing.

Even though he didn't want to admit it, Elijah needed to take care of his problem, so he quickly, and unnoticeably, went upstairs, toward his room. At least, he thought no one saw him leave. One person did. After taking his clothes off, he lied down on his bed, and started stroking himself. He tried to imagine Jenna, but the thought of Damon entered his mind, and stayed there.

_Damon followed him and entered his room, locking the door behind him. Without a word, he started striping, leaving clothes all over the floor, as he walked toward the bed Elijah was lying on and watching his every move. Elijah spread his legs in invitation, his hard erection standing up, and Damon positioned himself in between them, then slowly licked the precum of his erection. Elijah thought he was in heaven when Damon started sucking him with his skilled mouth. He didn't lasted long, and soon he emptied himself in Damon's mouth. Damon lifted his head up and licked his lips, looking at him in his usual cocky way, and Elijah pulled him down for a kiss, wanting to taste those lips again. Once again, the older Salvatore proved to be an excellent kisser, and Elijah found himself getting hard again, as their dicks rubbed against each other, their hands exploring..._

_Using his vampire speed, Elijah turned them around, so that Damon was the one on his back now, and Elijah above him. Knowing what he wanted, Damon spread his legs and lifted them up, giving Elijah a perfect access to his tight hole. Damon was moaning his name as Elijah pushed himself deep into him and then started hitting his prostate with every push, stroking Damon's hard dick in the same time, and the kiss was never broken..._

''Damon.'' Elijah whispered a name of a man he was thinking of, and the sound of that whisper in the quiet room, brought him back to reality, as he exploded in ecstasy, all over himself and the sheets.

Breathing heavily, Elijah continued lying there. He couldn't believe what just happened. The dream was so real...he could swear he felt something, someone... Shaking his head to clear his mind, he got up, changed the sheets, took a quick shower, put on the same clothes he had earlier, and then went back downstairs.

Everyone was dancing, well, all but Alaric and Jeremy, who were talking in one corner. At least it looked like that on a first glance. However, he couldn't find one person. One person his senses were unconsciously searching for. Taking a deep breath, focusing all his senses, he was able to locate him in a few seconds. Outside. Making sure no one saw him, he went out, following Damon's trail.

Damon was in the back garden, leaned against the tree. His eyes were closed, and he was deep in his thoughts. He couldn't forget what transpired only a few minutes ago.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

''Come on, Ric! That brat called me a chicken! I had to do it! It didn't meant anything!'' Damon pleaded.

''Oh really? Because from where I could see it, you were enjoying yourself. Immensely, if I may add!'' Alaric said angrily.

''Ric, please understand? I'm a vampire, and for a vampire that was normal. I'm turned on 95% of the day, every day. That doesn't mean I want to be with him! It's you!''

''What do you mean, you want to be with me? Why?'' Alaric asked, and Damon could see a flick of hope in his eyes.

Pushing back the fear of being rejected, Damon answered sincerely. ''It means I want to be with you! Wanted for a while now. You know. Together.'' He gestured with his hand. ''Not as friends, but as a couple. Do I have to draw you a picture?'' He asked in frustration, immediately regretting it, because Alaric narrowed his eyes at him.

''No. You don't have to draw me a picture, Damon. I see everything quite clearly. In fact, don't do anything. If you are unable to answer a simple question like why, it would be better to drop it. You know what? I need a drink.'' Alaric said harshly, and walked away.

Damon watched him go and let out a frustrated sigh. _'Why is Ric being so difficult?'_ He thought. With a back of his eye, he saw Elijah leaving the room, and his curiosity was awakened.

''You know what you have to do, don't you?'' Stefan asked, suddenly standing behind him. ''Tell him the truth, the WHOLE truth.''

''You mean, be more like you?'' Damon scoffed at his brother.

''Purge, brother.'' Stefan smiled gently, placing his hand on Damon's shoulder. ''Otherwise, you're going to lose him, and he is the best thing in your life.''

After Stefan left him to argue with his mind and heart, Damon suddenly felt claustrophobic. He was scared of being rejected again. He wasn't ready to put his whole heart out there. He had to get out of here. Seeing the glass door that, as he suspected, lead to the terrace, he went for a walk.

He found himself in the garden, a beautiful garden. He remembered a garden, similar to this one, where his mother spend most of her days, before she died. After all these years, he still miss her smile, her blue eyes, her gentle touch... Brushing the painful memories away, he focused his thoughts on one Original vampire, because thinking of Ric was also painful, and he couldn't take it. Not right now. He was curious why would Elijah leave. Could it, what that brat, Kol, said, be true? He needed to know, and he prayed that, what he was about to do, will work.

He leaned on a tree and closed his eyes, then focused his senses on the Original vampire whose lips he could still feel on him. It was relatively easy, but that was only because Elijah was thinking on him at the same time. Mingling his mind with Elijah's, he was able to feel what the Original vampire was feeling, seeing what he was seeing.

_Damon saw himself in between Elijah's legs, sucking his hard dick, enjoying hearing silent moans from the vampire. Being aroused for quite some time, Elijah didn't lasted long, and soon he emptied himself in Damon's mouth. Lifting his head, he licked his lips and looked at Elijah in his usual cocky way. Their eyes locked..._

Leaned against the tree and with his eyes closed, Damon, without unlinking his mind, opened his pants and started stroking himself. He was hard, as he could actually feel everything. When their eyes locked, it was HIM that looked at the Original vampire, not Elijah's imagination. When Elijah pulled him down for a kiss, HE felt the same tingles...their hands explored each other, their dicks rubbed... Damon almost exploded then and there...

_Suddenly, he was on his back, and Elijah above him. Knowing what the Original vampire really wanted, Damon lifted his legs, spreading them wide. He wanted to feel Elijah inside him..._

Damon's hand gripped the tree behind him to keep standing, while his other hand increased the strokes. He was biting his tongue to prevent a moan that would break the connection between their minds. He felt the hits on his prostate as if he was really there, as if that was really

happening... He exploded in the same time as him in the dream. When Elijah whispered his name, the connection was lost.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

Damon opened his eyes. He was breathing heavily, and he couldn't believe what just happened. It was so real, like he actually had sex with Elijah. He mused why, because, usually, when he entered someone's mind to give dreams, he couldn't feel a thing. _'Maybe it was because Elijah was thinking of me in the same time, and he is a very powerful vampire.'_ There could be no other explanation. They were searching for each other in their minds. _'Am I falling for him?'_ Frowning, he thought of that possibility. He thought of Ric and his heart went faster, his whole body was washed with a warm feeling, like always. No, he loves Ric, with all his heart, he was certain of that. So, this thing with Elijah must be only passion, sexual need, that was common among vampires. Maybe some day, in a couple of centuries, when they meet again, they could explore the other possibility, possibility of them together. But, now, his heart belonged to his best friend. It belonged to Ric. HE belongs to Ric. _'God, I'm turning into Stefan, analyzing everything.'_ He groaned.

The cold night air reminded him of his undressed state, and he put his dick pack into his pants, then leaned back against the tree, once again closing his eyes. Somehow, he had a feeling Elijah will come looking for him. And so, he waited.

''Did you enjoyed the dream?'' Damon asked, a few minutes later, sensing the Original vampire walking toward him. ''I know I did.'' He whispered to himself.

Hearing Damon's words, Elijah felt anger. _'How did this young vampire dared to enter my mind and mess with me? An Original.'_ In a flash, he was standing in front of him. He was surprised to see Damon so calm, with his eyes closed, and his anger vanished. _'Why would Damon want me to know what he did? How did he even entered my mind?'_ In an instant, he smelled the arousal, and the leftovers of the release, and he smirked. _'So, as I suspected, Damon wants me, and he had the same effect on the dream.'_ He listened closely, Damon's heart started beating faster when he moved closer and caressed the smooth pale face.

''Damon.'' Elijah said, and the young vampire opened his eyes.

''I have no idea how I did it. Maybe it was possible because you were thinking of me in the same time, and I was pulled in.''

''So, you were thinking of me?'' Elijah smirked, sensing the slight shiver in Damon's body, noticing the sudden lust in his eyes, when his hand slowly traveled down.

''We can't. I can't... Maybe some day...'' Damon whispered, never moving his eyes from Elijah's.

He couldn't. Their eyes were locked together, and he had no strength to move. However, even while he was saying that, his hands found Elijah's shoulders, and stayed there.

''Why?'' Elijah asked, wanting for Damon to come clean with himself. Somehow, he knew what troubled the young vampire.

''I...''

''You love him.'' Elijah stated calmly, and Damon nodded.

''Why is it so hard for you to say the 'L' word? It is a simple word.''

''Elijah...'' Damon sighed.

''And you also want me. Want that dream to come true.'' Elijah persisted. ''Say the word and I will stop. We will forget everything that happened today. The kiss at the Grill, the dream, this.'' He whispered in his ear, knowing the effect he had on Damon.

The silence was an answer enough, but Elijah wanted more. He wanted to hear it from Damon. He got even closer to the young vampire, they were practically glued, and he freed their, by now, hard and aroused members. Damon sucked in the breath and his eyes flickered, when he felt their dicks rubbing against each other, and his fingers dig deeper into Elijah's shoulders.

''I...I...can't say it.'' Damon stammered, gasping when he felt Elijah's hand around his dick.

''Why?'' Elijah asked, stroking him.

''Because...''

''Say it, Damon.''

''Because...I...I...I do want you!'' Damon finally admitted, and Elijah kissed him.

This time, when they kissed, it was like an explosion of emotions, explosion of everything they felt. But, mostly passion. Neither of them could do anything to stop it. It consumed them. Nothing but them existed in that moment. Nothing mattered but them.

''Hold on to me.'' Elijah said suddenly, and when Damon did, he jumped.

Within seconds, they were in Elijah's bedroom, taking their clothes off on the way to the bed, never breaking the kiss. Wanting to be fucked more than anything, Damon turned his back on Elijah and kneeled on his knees and hands on the bed, his ass up and legs spread, shoving the Original vampire what he wanted. Elijah didn't spare a second and he entered him in one strong push. He pulled Damon up for a kiss, never stopping pounding at him from behind, while stroking Damon's dick with one hand and holding him firmly with another.

Damon was moaning his name, and to Elijah, that was like hearing a favorite song. He liked it. Feeling he was about to cum, Damon leaned his head to one side, giving Elijah access to the vein on his neck.

''Bite me, Elijah!''

Elijah vamped out and sank his teeth in Damon's neck. When a vampire drinks blood from another vampire, it gives him an access to every thought and a feeling that vampire had, and IS having in that moment. And since Elijah was an Original, he was also able to see memories. He saw Damon's whole life, felt everything he felt. To both of them this was an additional stimulation and they exploded in the same time. After the release, they collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily.

A few long moments later, after they calmed down, Elijah noticed that the wound on Damon's neck is still bleeding. Damon didn't seemed to notice, since his eyes were closed, and Elijah wondered was he regretting what happened between them. He rolled over, and he was now on his side, and just when he was about to lean and lick the wound to close it, Damon opened his eyes. Elijah was mesmerized with the two bright blue crystals that were now looking at him.

''Your neck is bleeding all over my sheets.'' Elijah smirked, breaking the moment. _'Get a grip of yourself!'_ He said inwardly.

Damon rolled his eyes then turned his head so that Elijah could close the wound with his saliva. He shivered feeling a breath on his neck, then a tongue, and lastly, a small kiss that turned him on once again. _'Will I ever be satisfied, now when I had a taste of heaven?'_ He asked himself.

Elijah noticed the shiver, that is why he kissed the wound. At least, that is what he was trying to tell himself. But deep down, he knew that was a lie. That was a sign of affection, they were both aware of that. Elijah saw it, when he, once again, looked at Damon, and got lost in his eyes. He was powerless to stop it, and their lips met again.

Even though the kiss started as gentle and sweet, it turned into a passionate one in a matter of seconds. Just like in his dream, Elijah pulled Damon on top of him and spread his legs. Damon kissed his whole body on the way down, and arriving at his destination, put his whole dick into his mouth and started sucking. Elijah moaned his name and griped the sheets, as Damon started fingering him in the same time.

''If you don't put your dick in there, I will end you, Damon.'' Elijah hissed, when Damon, for the fourth time, slowed his motions, prolonging the release.

Damon chuckled, sending the vibes all over Elijah's body, then moved his fingers. Before Elijah could say anything, Damon pushed his dick inside the Original vampire and started pounding. Hard. And stroking in the same time.

''It's your turn, Damon.'' Elijah said, feeling an orgasm approaching. ''Bite me.''

Damon's eyes went wide. That, he didn't expect. Elijah, seeing the surprise, smiled and pulled him toward his neck. Finding the confirmation in Elijah's eyes, Damon vamped out and sank his teeth into Elijah's neck. He felt the same thing as Elijah did. A few seconds later, Elijah exploded, and Damon followed. After collapsing alongside Elijah, Damon licked the wound to close it up, and afterward did the same as Elijah. He kissed it, then pressed his lips on the Original vampire in a sweet butterfly kiss. In a way, it was a thank you kiss.

''What happened tonight doesn't change anything, Damon. You love him.'' Elijah spoke after a few minutes of silence. Was he telling that to Damon or to himself, he wasn't sure.

Damon looked directly into his eyes, and Elijah could swore he was able to see the young vampire's soul in those blue crystals. Those blue eyes were the purest eyes he ever saw, in a vampire, in his whole life.

''I know.'' Damon said simply.

''Go to him. Tell him how you feel. Don't be afraid of love.'' Elijah advised, then smirked. ''But, first take a shower. Almost everyone downstairs is a vampire.''

''Right.'' Damon rolled his eyes, getting out of the bed. ''Wanna join in?'' He asked playfully, surprised at how he already missed Elijah.

Elijah nodded, feeling the same way.

After the quick shower, they got dressed, and decided Damon will go first, returning on the same garden path, and Elijah will follow couple of minutes later, by indoor stairs. Damon was just about to jump out the window, when he returned to Elijah, who raised an eyebrow at him.

''Never a regret, Elijah. I will never regret what happened tonight.'' Damon said, referring at what Elijah was wondering before. ''Some day we will meet again. Maybe then will be our time. We are vampires, after all, and have all the time in the world.'' He added, fighting back the tears that threatened.

He was gone before Elijah could stop him and he didn't saw the tears in Elijah's eyes, or how one small one managed to escape.

Elijah grabbed on those last words like a drowning man. It wasn't much of a consolation, but it was something. Something to hold on to until that day arrives. It was a promise.

It took some time for Damon before he calmed himself enough to be around people who knew him, especially his brother. He didn't want anyone to notice his inner turmoil. Notice how his heart now belongs to both Alaric and Elijah.

/

''Where the hell were you?'' Stefan hissed, appearing next to him the second he walked into the room.

Damon raised an eyebrow and answered calmly as he could. ''I took a walk, had a lot on my mind. Didn't know I had to report everything to you, brother.'' He added sarcastically.

''Did you fell into a pond, or something? Because that could be one explanation why you recently showered. Oh look, Elijah is back! A few seconds after you! What a coincidence, don't you think so?'' Stefan asked, seeing the Original vampire walking in.

Damon could clearly hear disappointment in Stefan's voice, and see it in his eyes. And he felt like a child. ''It just happened, I didn't planed it. You should know, brother! Remember?'' He reminded his younger brother about his little indiscretion with Katherine.

Yes, Stefan did remember, and he will regret it for the rest of his life.

BEGINNING OF THE FLASHBACK

He had sex with Katherine while he was stuck with her in the tomb. The lack of blood, Katherine messing with his mind, him, being horny...those were all excuses, Stefan knew. But, it happened, and he couldn't change it, no matter how much he wanted. After Elijah came with Damon, freeing him, he knew he need someone to talk to, and who better than his brother. That night, he came into Damon's room.

''Something you want, brother?'' Damon asked, not taking his eyes from the book he was reading.

''I did something. And it's...''

''It's eating you alive. I know.'' Damon finished for him, closed the book, then looked at his brother. Any sarcastic remark he might've had, died on his lips, seeing his brother's eyes, and the pain in them. This was his baby brother who needed his help. ''Tell me.'' He spoke gently, glad to see a tiny trace of a smile in the corner of Stefan's lips.

And Stefan did. He told him everything. They talked for the rest of the night, repairing their broken brother's bond.

END OF THE FLASHBACK

''This is what you do, Damon. You sabotage things, just when they are about to get better. Don't do it this time. Because you will regret it for the rest of your live, trust me. You love him, he loves you. Don't do something to lose that, because we both know how rare it is to find love, especially for us.''

Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head. A familiar voice. A voice that send shivers down his body.

_''Your brother is right.''_ Elijah said. _''For us vampires, finding love, especially in humans, is rare. Don't lose it, don't lose the opportunity of being happy.''_

_''How...?''_ Damon asked mentally, looking at the Original vampire.

_''The blood exchange is still fresh in both of us.''_ Elijah explained. _''That is why we can mentally communicate. And you are deflecting. He loves you and you love him. Why is it so hard for you to admit that aloud? Why are you afraid of love?''_

_''You know why. If you are in my head, you are well aware...''_ Damon started, but suddenly lost for words. _''I'm not afraid.''_ He added stubbornly.

Elijah laughed humorlessly. _''Yes, you are afraid. Afraid you will lose him, afraid you will lose what you have with him. So, it's better not to have it, right? You can't lose what you don't have. However, this time is different, Damon. If you don't speak up, you will lose him.''_

_''Elijah...''_ Damon sighed.

_''Elena was never meant for you, and I saw you didn't really loved her. And Katherine, well, she was a selfish little tramp and you are better without her. She loves only herself, and that will never change. Alaric loves you. After everything you and him went through, how can you still have doubts?''_

_''You are forgetting one more person. Our connection works both ways. I can feel what you feel.''_ When Elijah refused to answer, Damon glared at him. _''Well?''_

_''This is not our time, Damon. You were right. Some day we will meet again. Maybe then...''_ Elijah said, looking at Damon across the room. _''Whatever this thing between us is, it doesn't change the fact that you love him, and he loves you. Stop making excuses!''_

_''Elijah...''_ Damon started, but Elijah cut him off.

_''No, Damon! You know I'm right. . HIM.''_

Hearing the steel in Elijah's words, Damon felt a flick of pain in his heart. Elijah was right. He DOES love Ric. But, he also loves...

_''I know, Damon. I feel the same.''_ Elijah said gently, confessing his true feelings.

Stefan watched his brother closely, noticed the sudden pain that crossed his face. Noticed the eye contact between Damon and Elijah. It was as if they were communicating mentally. _'But that can't be true! Unless...' _His eyes widened in realization.

''I need a word with you, BROTHER!'' He said harshly and broke the connection between his brother and Elijah.

''Stefan...''

''NOW, Damon!'' He hissed, and practically dragged Damon with him, toward Bonnie.

''Bonnie, I need a favor. Can you do a spell around one room? I have to talk to Damon privately.'' He whispered in her ear, and she understood.

Privately, means no vampire. She nodded, and all three of them left the crowded room. Passing by Elijah, Stefan stopped then looked straight into his eyes.

''Stay away from this.''

Realizing that the younger Salvatore knows, probably everything, Elijah nodded.

/

Bonnie was confused, as much as everyone else. Something must've happen that got Stefan angry at Damon. Caroline looked at Klaus who was looking at his older brother. Looking back at Damon, Stefan and Elijah, she gasped. Her plan was crashing down and it was all her fault. She looked at her teacher then, and her eyes filled with tears.

''This is all my fault.'' She mumbled to herself, but Klaus, who was standing next to her, heard her.

''It's not, Caroline.''

''How can you say that?'' Caroline asked him. ''If I didn't planned this party, the dare, nothing of this would've happen! Poor Alaric.''

''Caroline. You couldn't have know my brother will respond like that. Hell, I didn't know!'' Klaus tried to calm her.

''Guys, what is going on?'' Rebekah asked, suddenly standing next to them.

''Nothing to worry about, sister. Just one small setback, that's all.'' Klaus answered.

''A setback? Seriously? You call this a setback? I can't believe it!'' Caroline glared at him, then she was off to talk to Elena.

Klaus sighed, and after Rebekah pleaded and pleaded, he told her what he suspected was going on between Damon and their brother. She couldn't believe what she heard. Okay, she did noticed they were gone for quite some time, then returned as if they planned it, but she thought Damon loved Alaric. How can one kiss change everything?

Alaric wasn't stupid. And he wasn't drunk as he seemed to be. He noticed Damon was affected with the kiss he shared with Elijah. He noticed he left the room after talking to Stefan. He also noticed that the Original vampire wasn't among them. He noticed they were both gone, and returned almost in the same time. He noticed almost everyone was trying to distract him. He was sure something was going on. Something that involved Damon and Elijah, and his heart was breaking after witnessing the look between them, after which Stefan dragged his brother away. Something was definitively going on, but he was too afraid to find out what. His heart was telling him he was loosing Damon...

/

''So, tell me, brother, what is so important you had to share with me that couldn't wait till tomorrow?'' Damon asked casually, earning a punch in his face that send him flying to the floor, and he narrowed his eyes at Stefan when he got up. ''That's the best you can do?'' He taunted him.

''A blood sharing?'' Stefan asked in anger. ''Are you out of your mind? Not just sex, but a blood sharing as well?''

''Stefan...''

''No! You will listen to me now!'' Stefan yelled. ''What were you thinking, Damon? Don't you know what blood sharing is? How personal that is between two vampires? I knew you would do anything to sabotage and ruin what you have with Alaric, but this? I never thought you would go that far! Blood sharing is supposed to be something special, between vampires who love each other!''

''I know. And it was.'' Damon whispered, and his eyes filled with tears.

''What did you... No.'' Stefan's eyes widened in shock, and he looked at Damon.

His brother suddenly seemed lost. Torn. And he couldn't remember the last time he saw him like that. He couldn't remember the last time he saw Damon crying.

''I didn't planned it, Stefan. It just happened.'' Damon said through his tears, needing someone to confide in. And he told Stefan everything.

''You love him? What about Alaric?''

''I love him too. With all my heart. He means the world to me. Can someone love two persons in the same time?'' Damon asked, not knowing what to do.

''I don't know, Damon.'' Stefan sighed. '''But I do know you have to choose. Tonight. I stand behind what I said earlier. Alaric is the best thing that happened in your life. If you lose him, you will regret it. You love him. He loves you. And he will not be here forever.''

''Elijah told me the exact same thing.'' Damon smiled, but Stefan could tell it was breaking his heart.

''He told you to choose Alaric?'' Stefan was surprised, and Damon nodded.

''What are you going to do?" Stefan asked after a moment.

''The only thing I can.'' Damon answered.

/

Damon sighed after he and Stefan returned to the living room where everyone was waiting for them. After their heart to heart, he couldn't believe what he was about to do, but both Stefan and Elijah were right. Ric WAS the best thing in his life. He will have the time to explore this thing with Elijah in a couple of centuries, but for now, it is Ric he loves more. He walked toward the stereo, shutting the music. In instant, all eyes were on him, and he gulped nervously. He walked toward the bar, where Alaric, who was sitting with Jeremy, raised an eyebrow when Damon stood in front of him.

_''Speak from the heart, Damon.''_ Elijah said mentally, and Damon did just that, knowing his words will break someone's heart.

''It's no secret we started on a shaky and rough ground.'' He started. ''I killed your wife, even killed you, in a self-defense, to be clear.'' He made a point, although that could be debatable, and Alaric rolled his eyes, knowing that. ''But, you put all that behind you when you helped saving my brother. That punch you threw at me and broke my nose, I started to respect you after that. You didn't cared I was a vampire that could kill you for that. Stupid, but...You treated me as a human... Not many people can say they hit me and stayed alive.

We started drinking together, drowning our feelings in the bottom of a bottle. Our friendship started then and there. You must've seen something good and worthy in me when you saved my life on Founder's day...

I've waited for over a century to find that one person with who I can be myself and not be judged, and I found it in you. I've trusted you with things no one knows. You've accepted me for who I am. With you, I don't have to pretend...

You push me when I need to be pushed, stop me when I'm crossing the line... I want to be a good person for you, because I don't think I could handle seeing the disappointment in your eyes...

When I was dying, I finally realized that somehow, somewhere down the road, my feelings for you have changed. I, no longer, saw you as a friend. I wanted to die with the memory of your lips on mine. When my wish was answered, I was ready. Ready to end it.

Then Stefan came with the cure. Things between us were awkward, for a while, after that, but eventually, we both walked over that. Nothing had changed, and in a same time, everything did. I could see it in your eyes, your actions, hoping you feel the same as me, but too scared to ask. Too scared of both possibilities. I was too afraid to say it aloud.''

''What are you trying to say, Damon?'' Alaric asked, tears forming in his eyes, and Damon looked straight into them.

''I'm not the person who would show my feelings so openly, but I'm doing this for you. I don't want to lose you, and I'm risking everything now... I'm trying to say that you mean the world to me. I'm saying that I want to be with you, only you, want us to be together. I'm saying...that...I love you. I love you with all my heart, truly and unconditionally. I love you, Ric!''

His speech left no one dry-eyed. Caroline was sniffing in Klaus's arms, happy that Damon came to his senses, and Stefan was holding Elena. He knew his brother will choose what his heart really wanted. Anna and Jeremy were smiling, happy for Damon. Even Bonnie had tears in her eyes. Noticing Kol was about to ruin the moment, she send him a warning look and he raised his hands in defeat. Rebekah was shocked to hear all that from, usually closed, vampire, but secretly glad he finally opened up. She threw a look at her older brother.

What Elijah felt, no one, but Damon, could tell. His face was expressionless. On one hand, he knew he had Jenna, even loved her, but he could still feel Damon's lips on his, his blood running inside him... What happened tonight, between them, he never before felt such passion... Passion that walked hand in hand with love. They have an eternity to see if something can grow between them... The other part was happy Damon had found someone to love, and who loves him back.

''I love you too, Damon, and I want to be with you for better and for worst. Forever. And to show you how much I love you, I'm willing to do one thing that I'm sure you would never ask of me. I'm willing to turn for you.''

''You'll...turn?'' Damon stammered, his eyes wide. He would never ask Alaric to do that for him, and he was touched.

For the first time, he was someone's first choice. Ric's words brought tears to his eyes, and he had to blink them away. Because, Ric's words also meant something else. He felt happiness and pain in the same time. _'No, if he does that, I will lose Elijah.'_ He wasn't the only one surprised and shocked. Everyone else was as well. Not what they expected, that's for sure.

_''You will not lose me, Damon.''_ Elijah said mentally, hearing Damon's thoughts, and their eyes met. _''And he really loves you. Don't ruin that.''_

''Yes. I'll turn.'' Alaric smiled, unaware of Damon's turmoil, then pulled, still shocked, vampire, toward himself, and placed his lips on Damon's. ''I. Love. You.'' He said between kisses.

After the initial shock, Damon finally came to his senses, and returned the kiss. In a very short time, he was kissed by two men, and their kisses were different like heaven and earth.

_'While Elijah's kiss was more passionate, more lustful, Alaric's one was what melted his heart and soul. It spoke volumes. Alaric's kiss meant forever. Alaric's kiss was a promise. A promise of their future together. A promise he will never leave him, or stop loving him. A promise of eternity of happiness._

_Damon was in heaven because for the first time in his whole life, he loved and was loved back. His life now means something. He had a purpose. To love and always be worthy of Alaric, his best friend, his lover, his forever.'_

He threw a look toward the Original vampire, but he was gone. Damon knew he hurt him with his thoughts, with choosing Ric... He felt a flick of pain in his heart. Was it Elijah's or his own, he wasn't sure. He was sure of only one thing. He loved them both.

_''I love you too, Damon. And I understand. This is not our time. Maybe someday...''_ Damon heard Elijah's voice in his mind, and his heart broke in two.

/

''Mission accomplish.'' Caroline whispered to Elena and Bonnie, who were standing next to her, as they watched the scene in front of them.

The music was back on, and everyone else returned to dancing. It was safe to talk, without the fear of being overheard.

''You planed all this?'' Elena asked in disbelief.

''Of course!'' Caroline grinned. ''Nothing works better than a jealousy card.''

''You're insane! Damon could've been killed with that stunt of yours!'' Elena scoffed at her blonde friend.

''Oh, relax, won't you?'' Caroline waved her hand. ''That is why I chose Elijah for the kiss. My senses were telling me it was the best choice, and they are never wrong. And Klaus assured me Damon will be alright. However, I must admit I haven't counted of that little setback in the plan.'' She frowned.

''I repeat, you are insane!'' Elena glared at her.

''You say insane, I say brilliant!'' Caroline said brightly. ''Now that my matchmaking radar is back on, I need to find a new project.'' She looked pointedly at Bonnie.

''Why are you looking at me?'' Bonnie asked, then took a step back, shaking her head in realization. ''Oh no! Stay away from me, you hear?''

''But, Bonnie?'' Caroline whined, feigning hurt. ''My radar chose you.''

''There is no one who is interesting enough in Mystic Falls.'' Bonnie stated firmly. ''Less alone, who would want to date a witch.''

''Oh really?'' Caroline grinned, then looked at one person who was standing not far from them, listening, his eyes focused on Bonnie. ''What about him?''

Both Bonnie and Elena looked at the man Caroline pointed, and Bonnie blushed, when he raised his glass in a salute.

''I knew it!'' Caroline started jumping up and down, seeing the blush on Bonnie's face. ''My radar has never failed me before!''

''You are delusional! He is a vampire, I'm a witch. That could never work.''

''I'm not saying marry the guy!'' Caroline rolled her eyes. ''Go out with him, have sex with him! Enjoy the life! Where is that daring girl who proved she could be the one asking the guy out, not waiting for him to make the first move?''

''That guy was a vampire who tried to kill us. Remember, Caroline?'' Elena scowled.

''You are not helping, Elena, so but out!'' Caroline said sharply, and Elena only shaked her head. When Caroline gets like this, there was no one, and no way, to talk her out of it.

''Why don't you work your skills on Rebekah, or on yourself?'' Bonnie tried her last card.

''Rebekah is quite busy kissing Matt, as you may see, and I have a date with Klaus tomorrow. If he can get himself out of Elijah's punishment. Which reminds me, I need a new dress. Now, stop distracting me. Go!'' She practically pushed Bonnie toward the smiling vampire.

''Hello, gorgeous! I knew you will change your mind.'' Kol said, and before Bonnie could say a word, he took her hand, twirled her around, then dipped down like a professional. ''I have moves you never dreamed of.'' He added, then pressed his lips on hers, in a gentle kiss.

''How and when did that happen?'' Stefan asked, joining the stunned Elena and grinning Caroline.

''Trust me, you don't want to know.'' Elena answered, pointing at her blonde friend.

''Oh.'' Stefan said in understanding.

''Everyone is paired!'' Caroline suddenly squealed, clapping her hands together, while looking around the room.

''What are you babbling about?'' Bonnie asked from across the room, strangely, not moving from Kol's embrace. It actually felt nice being there.

''Look!'' Caroline said, pointing at the people around the room. ''Everyone is paired! Stefan and Elena. Matt and Rebekah. Anna and Jeremy. Damon and Alaric. You, Bonnie and Kol. And me and Klaus. Even Elijah is with Jenna. This was meant to be!''

''Caroline.'' Elena sighed. ''Don't start.''

''I'm just saying, after everything we've been through, in the end, we are all like one big and happy family. All the sacrifices, all the pain, all the loss...it was all worth it! It was worth of this! Of this moment!'' Caroline said, truly believing in her own words.

Everyone could hear the passion behind her words, and all of them, in the silence, looked around. And saw the same thing. Caroline was right.

Jeremy and Anna found their happiness, after losing too many people they loved and cared about.

Bonnie and Kol, a witch and a vampire, found passion. A work in progress, but they will get there, Caroline was certain of that.

Rebekah and Matt, she found someone who wouldn't treat her badly, and he found someone who wouldn't leave.

Caroline found someone who would treat her like a queen, and Klaus finally settled down.

Damon and Alaric found true love in each other. Love that came from a friendship, love so strong it will last for eternity. Even if Damon's heart belonged to both Alaric and Elijah. True love against the passionate love.

Damon and Stefan, brothers that lost their bond, sacred bond of family, after over a century of hatred and resentment, they started to be brothers again. Close once again.

And finally, Stefan and Elena. After everything they been through, they are still together, and have an eternity to looking forward.

As the first rays of sunshine slowly cut through the night, signaling the arrival of a new day, they smiled and agreed in the same time.

''Yes. It was worth it.''

They were a family.

* * *

**AN/** Wow! That is what I said when I reread this, before posting. I didn't even realized it has more Delijah than Dalaric, and this is their story. I'm blaming Elijah for that! I was under compulsion. Yeah, that is what it was. My muse is already forming a sequel. The only thing I'm not sure if it will be Delijah or Dalaric. Or perhaps all three of them... Who knows? Anyway, I hope you like it, and please review.

I, also, want to say thank you, to all of you who will read, favorite and review. Thank you,guys! It means a lot!

Also, if you have any idea for the sequel, let me know. Who to choose? Dalaric or Delijah?


End file.
